


Soft boy

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, High School, M/M, Out of Character, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I suck at summary's.Two boys fuck in a car, what more could you want.





	Soft boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super big o o f. 
> 
> I actually really wanted to write this, Because i honestly headcanon Jared and Evan as trans boys.  
> Also, soft boy, pre-T Evan for the fucking win??? I love my soft boy so much. He just wants cuddles and love oof  
> (If u squint u can see the fact im projecting myself onto evan because im a pre-T trans boy, thats very soft and will probably cry at minor things, and think literally everyone hates me lmao)

Evan honestly couldn't tell you how much he hated being born a girl, let alone having the disgusting urge to jerk off, especially when it's not the parts he had signed up for.  
Normally, when the heat became too much for poor little Evan, he'd cave in, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his clit, while he let his forefinger lightly tease his slit, never having enough courage to push in. No matter what Evan did, it always hurt trying to go in. He'd clip his nails, used gloves, even found a bit of courage to see the weird toys his mother owned would work. 

But everything hurt him. 

Even through the teachers mindless droning, about fabric samples, and how any trace of fabric you left behind at a crime scene would be found and traced back to the suspect, didn't take away Evans lust, and need for release. Infact, it only grew, causing him to shift uncomfortably, rubbing his thighs together. He even went as far to bite at his bottom lip to hold any weird pleasured noise escape from him, earning glances from the other students sitting near him. 

This wasn't working. 

The only thing that possibly might work, would probably be Jared. 

The other, close, lips tracing Evans skin, leaving hickies that would mend into Evans pale skin. Evan never covered his hickies when Jared would leave then, so he'd come to school, people would second look Evan. 

A small gasp mixed with a moan fell from Evans lips. It had gone unnoticed to everyone surrounding him, attention turned to the screen for some dumb video he could careless about, but a blush overruled Evan, embarrassment flushing over him for letting a lewd noise escape so easily. 

He only prayed that he'd have luck tracking down stupid Jared, just to get some sort of needing relief.


End file.
